


Sun Rise Boy

by Cherrytintedglasses



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrytintedglasses/pseuds/Cherrytintedglasses





	Sun Rise Boy

The sun crested over Kokuyo to find a solitary figure on top of the main building waiting for it. The boy's eyes glimmered as the golden orbs observed the colors being painted across the sky. Ken took a deep breath, sighing in appreciation at the sight

Sunrises had alway inspired a feeling of tranquility in him, even back during the dark days with the family. He'd never completely understood why. Maybe it was the way it symbolized a new beginning, that caused the peaceful feeling. The blonde pictured Chikusa snorting at the thought with a lazy grin. As his thoughts returned to their original track, he decided the real reason was probably Mukuro.

He knew how strange that would sound, if he was ever to say it. The fact that, the one time he'd mentioned it to Chikusa had resulted in quick 'Don't be ridiculous' had confirmed it. But, well....he didn't know how else to explain it. The way the sun created complicated designs that radiated from a single orb, in ever changing patterns always reminded him of their leader.

To Ken it seemed like Mukuro's plans were like those patterns. Each new layer that the blue haired boy added created a new design when it was woven into the greater pattern. Since the plan was centered around the boy, he had to be the sun to that sun rise.

He'd started thinking of Mukuro in those terms when the illusionist had promised them a new life - a better life. In that moment he became, in Ken's eyes the 'Sun Rise Boy'.

Not that he'd ever called Mukuro that out loud, he hadn't even coined the nickname until after years of knowing the enigmatic boy. When the other boy had kept both of them alive - they'd never had made it on their own - he'd slowly transformed into the hope that the sunrises had promised all those years ago.

For that, he would follow Mukuro until death, and beyond that if he could, Chikusa at his side...Chrome following along as she was prone too.

Chrome...The thought of the shy girl caused a frown, as conflicting feelings tumbled their way across his face. The girl was an interloper to their group, and everything in him railed against the idea of letting her remain with them.

However, she was also their only link to their leader, so she couldn't be driven away. Chikusa didn't seem to have a problem letting the outsider stay with them. Then again, he had no problem leaving her behind either - apathetic as he was about most things.

He just hated the feeling that, somehow, the girl was more important to the illusionist than the two of them...No matter how obvious it might be.

He gave himself a hard shake, nearly knocking himself over in the process, to push the thoughts away. Taking a glance at the sky, he noticed most of the colors had faded away to pale blue of day. A regretful sigh escaping as he hauled himself to his feet, he decided to head back to bed - before Chikusa found out he could wake up before noon.

Besides...without the sun rise painting the sky with it's multi-colored glory, there was no connection to the sun rise boy.


End file.
